Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to digital opening and closing devices for entrances and, more particularly, to a digital opening and closing device for an entrance which is configured such that a door can be opened in such a way that a handle of the door is pushed or pulled in a direction in which the door opens, and such that a user can sense that the is opening.
Prior Art Document
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No.: 10-2010-0070191 (Publication date: Jun. 25, 2010)
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1008980 (Publication date: Jan. 17, 2011)
Generally, digital door locks are high-tech locking devices which use passwords, semiconductor chips, smart cards, fingerprints, etc. in lieu of using conventional keys. All digital door locks operate in a way of using an electronic key, inputting a password, or reading a card or fingerprint, etc. and electronically lock or unlock a door in response to a corresponding signal.
In a conventional digital door lock, a mortise including a dead bolt and a latch bolt is installed in a door. Functioning to lock or unlock the door, the mortise is intimately connected both to an outer body of the door lock which is installed outdoors and to an inner body which is installed indoors.
However, when unlocking a conventional digital door lock, opening the door and going out through the door, a user has to conduct three successive operations of rotating a lever or pushing a button to unlock the dead bolt, rotating a door handle to unlock the latch bolt, and then pushing or pulling the door.
Particularly, successive operations of rotating the door handle with the hand in one direction and pushing or pulling the door may make it difficult for children, the elderly and disabled persons, etc. to pass through the door because they may not be able to easily rotate the door handle. Furthermore, if the user is using both hands to hold objects, he or she must put down at least one of the objects or have help from others to operate the door. Without help the user must pick up the object again after opening the door and then pass through the door.
Moreover, most conventional mortises are produced for right-handed people. Hence, left-handed people must accept inconvenience or purchase separate mortises suitable for them.
In addition, when many people gather in places such as public offices or venues, or in the case of an emergency, for example, a fire, a flood, etc., a user in confusion may not easily be able manipulate the door handle, and there is also the increased possibility of an accident because the operation of rotating the door handle makes opening the door slow.